


Stressed Out

by kyballs



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Shameless Smut, finals stress makoto out, sousuke saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyballs/pseuds/kyballs
Summary: College au where finals are stressing Makoto out so Sousuke bounces him around on his dick to relieve some of that stress.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> sent this au to @tomakehimfree on tumblr a long time ago when I was too much of a baby to write smut but now here i am years later, writing the smut of this au

Makoto ran faster than ever before to his first class of the day, he had overslept as a result of staying up late rewriting his notes for class. 

He rushed into the building, trying to slow himself down before barging into the classroom. He glanced quickly over to the desk his professor would set up her belongings on, luckily she wasn’t here yet, before trying to find an open seat.

He located his usual seat towards the back left of the enormous rows of desks, sitting down with a small huff he pulled out his notebook and tested his pen before slumping into his seat. He pulled a water bottle out of his bag and took a swig before straightening his back. Once he was fully situated he realized how exhausted he was, shifting his forehead onto his palms and closing his eyes. His moment of peace was disrupted by the sound of the door to the classroom being swing open and the loud voice of his professor greeting her students.

As she began pulling a thick stack of papers from her bag he shut his notebook that he hadn’t even looked at and waited for a test to be passed back to him. He sighed, wondering why he had to take a hard set of classes this semester.

He had spent his time between classes in the library, trying to ignore the text messages stringing down his notification menu. His exams were all happening so fast, he didn’t have time to respond to anyone, even if it was his best friend, boyfriend, or mom. He tried to finish copying all of his notes for his anatomy final so he could study the rest of the content but, when he checked his phone it was time to pack up and leave for his next set of exams.

He trudged back to his dorm room feeling tired and stressed, he was jealous of his roommate who had already left for the summer since he had taken all of his finals yesterday morning. He groaned thinking about walking out of his class tomorrow, finally done with all of his exams, being able to relax and finally have some fun.

He pulled out his key as he approached his dorm room, going to unlock it to find that someone was already occupying it.

“Sousuke?” he asked dumbly, wondering why in the world his boyfriend was here, in his dorm, at this moment.

“Makoto, I’ve been missing you.” he replied, tossing his phone onto Makoto’s bed before standing and stalking over to him. He knew how Sousuke felt, he missed him too. However, Sousuke had agreed to not distract Makoto from studying for his final exams.

“You aren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow night. I still have exams to study for!” Makoto whined, again thinking about how badly he needed to do well on them.

“I know, I know. I just couldn’t wait, I needed to see you baby.” Sousuke basically purred into his ear as he pulled Makoto into a hug. He hadn’t seen him in weeks, of course Sousuke was horny, he was too. 

He had to will the shivers away that ran down his spine at Sousuke’s deep voice, he needed to study.

“Sousuke! I need to study, please don’t distract me. I miss you too but, I need to do well!” Makoto whined out once more, Sousuke knew Makoto would turn into a puddle at his feet if he kept humming into his ear the way that he had just done.

“Okay, alright. Let me help you though, promise I won’t distract you.” Sousuke uttered in agreement to Makoto’s needs, his broad grin making Makoto’s knees feel weak.

Makoto sat on his bed while Sousuke sat in the desk chair, asking him questions for his psychology final tomorrow. 

“Definition of the rationalization defense mechanism?” Sousuke asked, staring at the study guide his teacher was amazing enough to give them for their final. 

Makoto scoured his brain for the definition of rationalization. He should know it easy enough, it wasn’t really all that hard to memorize definitions but, his brain was absolutely fried from all of his other exams. “Making excuses for certain behaviours or thoughts.” he finally answered.

Sousuke gave a short ‘hmph’ in response and continued to skip around pages of the notes and asking questions. Makoto was becoming observably anxious about not being able to instantly recall the answers to the questions Sousuke was asking.

“Definition of sublimation?” Sousuke asked him with a glint of something in his eyes that made Makoto’s stomach stir. “You can also give an example.”

Makoto tried to think but nothing would come to him, certain defense mechanisms could be hard to explain and this was one of them for him. Frustrated, he let out a grunt before pulling the notes out of Sousuke’s hands and throwing them on the bed in a mild fit of anger.

He turned away from Sousuke and stared at the pages of the study guide that were now scattered around his bed. Psychology was the easiest class he was taking this year by far, if he couldn’t do well on this exam he might as well not even take his other exams.

He let out a disgruntled sigh before he felt hands on his shoulders, pulling his sweatshirt off of his body. 

“Sublimation.” he heard Sousuke’s deep voice, his lips just barely grazing the outer shell of Makoto’s ear. He felt the shivers rush down his spine again as Sousuke started to leave kisses from behind his jawline down his neck. He felt Sousuke run his tongue back up his neck to flick it against his earlobe before speaking to him again.

“Definition, taking out ‘socially unacceptable’ feelings or thoughts in a ‘socially acceptable’ way.” he crooned into Makoto’s ear with the lowest voice. He felt Sousuke working his hands down his sides, pulling his sweatpants down below his ass, massaging it as after exposing it to the breeze coming from the fan in the corner of his dorm room.

Makoto felt himself get hard when he heard Sousuke pull open the drawer on his side of the desk, continually running his other hand over his exposed ass. He groaned hearing the sound of Sousuke opening the lid to a bottle of lube.

“Example,” Sousuke started as he pulled Makoto flush against his erection by his hip. “You’re feeling stressed about your exams so, you’re going to bounce that sexy ass on my dick until all that stress goes away.”

Makoto moaned loudly as a lube covered finger slid into him, leaning back onto Sousuke’s chest as the other man started to add another finger. 

“I hate to see you so stressed out, baby.” Sousuke cooed into his ear again, making his entire body shake. He should have known by that devilish grin Sousuke gave him earlier that he had every plan to distract Makoto from studying.

“Sou!” he cried when his boyfriend added a third finger, making him nearly fall over, catching himself on the side of his bed. His erection ached in the restraint of his sweatpants, already staining the material with precum. He tried to hold back his small moans as Sousuke slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his ass, grazing his sweet spot every time he pushed them back in. “Sousuke please! Go faster!”

“Do you want more baby? Do you want me?” Sousuke called to him, taking pleasure in stretching Makoto out enough to accommodate his size. He loved watching Makoto writhe beneath him as he teased him by not going deep enough to hit his prostate. “Do you want me to make all this stress go away?”

“Please!” Makoto mewled as he tried to shove himself back as if Sousuke would let his fingers go deeper inside of him.

“Do you want to sit on my cock?” Sousuke asked, speeding up the movement of his hand, curling his fingers just before tapping Makoto’s sweet spot.

“Yes, Sousuke! Please!” he whined, a whimper coming out of his mouth as Sousuke pulled down his own pants, sitting back down in the desk chair, waiting for Makoto to indulge in him. Makoto freed himself from his own pants, pouring lube onto Sousuke before positioning to finally take his boyfriend inside of himself.

He let out a keening noise as he sank down onto Sousuke’s erection, trying to get used to the size for a second before moving again. The growl that came from Sousuke’s throat made his own dick twitch in excitement of what was about to happen. 

“Don’t be shy, Makoto. I’m here to make you feel good.” Sousuke spoke again, snapping his hips up and burying himself deeper inside of Makoto. Makoto yelped as Sousuke slammed his prostate, nearly collapsing onto the other man at the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through his body.  

He took this as a cue that Sousuke was getting inpatient and wanted him to start moving, so he pushed off of the floor with his feet and started bouncing up and down on Sousuke. His pants and moans grew louder as he quickened his movements, feeling Sousuke’s large member striking his prostate every time he slammed himself back down on it. 

“Sousuke! Oh my god, Sou!” he cried as he continued to ride his dick, pushing himself into sheer bliss. Sousuke continued to groan next to him, sinking down in the chair to have a better angle to slam his hips into Makoto.

“Tell me how badly you want to cum baby. Tell me.” he spoke in the most deadly sweet tone Makoto had ever heard. “Tell me how much you missed me.”

“God Sou! I missed you so much!” he yelled, he would later be glad that he was one of the only students still on campus for exams tomorrow. Sousuke kept shifting under him, angling himself deeper into Makoto as he continued to gyrate his hips. “I missed your dick so much!” 

Sousuke responded by toppling the two of them onto the floor, hovering over Makoto while continuing to pound deeper into him. Makoto nearly screamed at the pleasure he was now experiencing, continuing to moan out Sousuke’s name as the other man whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Sousuke! God, Sousuke! I love you, I love you!” he yelled out, feeling heat coil up in his loins. He dug his nails into Sousuke’s muscular arms as the other man replied with a hushed ‘I love you baby’ back to him.

Makoto came hard all over his chest, a few drops of cum hitting his chin. He screamed out in pleasure as Sousuke followed with his own release a few minutes later. 

He reached up and grabbed a napkin from the desk, wetting it with a water bottle before using it to wipe the cum off of Makoto.

“Do you feel more relaxed?” Sousuke asked him before kissing him slowly, clearly not that eager to know Makoto’s response. He clearly knew the answer anyway. “I’ll give you a few minutes before we continue with our study session.”

**Author's Note:**

> Convince me that Sousuke wouldn’t call Makoto ‘baby’ or ‘angel’ or something cute like that. You can’t convince me otherwise. Also Makoto is a huge size queen.


End file.
